


Freedom That Humanity Fights For

by blackgirlreaper



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brainwashing, Character Death, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Male-Female Friendship, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Original Character(s), Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Titan Shifters, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackgirlreaper/pseuds/blackgirlreaper
Summary: She's Erena Jaeger and she came with the other warriors to get the coordinate. Will Erena be an enemy? Or she will became a traitor and be their ally? In this world full of deaths, lies, and wars, which side is right and which side is wrong? Does good and bad even exist in this fight? But no matter what happens, they will never failed to remember that freedom always came with a price. OcxLeviDisclaimer: This is only a Fanfiction. Attack on Titan and all associated characters and situations are property of Hajime Isayama. I make no claim to ownership except for my original characters and plot.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Original Female Character(s), Levi Ackerman/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. The Girl Outside The Walls

Erena was running.

She knew she was running even if she can't feel her feet. If not, she will die.

The steps were growing closer. Her heart was thudding erratically, fear was the only thing that kept her going. 

The titan was chasing her since she went inside the forest. She was already tired to begin with and unconsciousness was the only thing waiting for her but who knew that this titan was hiding behind the tree and what's more frustrating is that, this titan was tall enough to catch her even if she climb on the tree. The only choice she have was to run deep inside the forest where the trees are taller than him. 

Her eyes lit up. She finally saw big trees she can climb into. She's safe! 

But...who knew that something stupid can happen anytime. She tripped into something. It's not a root of a tree or a rock. She caught a glanced at it and saw that it's a human wearing green cape with a symbol of a wings or something in his clothes. It's obvious that he became a titan food based on his missing body parts. He's lucky that he was not eaten completely. 

The titan bent down and his hand was approaching her. She knew that it would be too late if she stand up and run because of the pain she was feeling in her ankles. Something caught her eyes. The dead man infront of her was wearing some metal gear attached on his body, and beside that gear was a hand holding a sword. And her survival instincts kick in. She rolled out of the titan's hand way and clutched the blade away from the dead man's grip. She ignored the pain in her ankles and rushed directly to the titan. 

The titan's hand switched direction and was coming onto her once again. Instead of rushing away, she increased her running speed, jump, and flip into the air with her knees tucked to her chest. This feeling was familiar to her. She felt as though she can hear the sound of the bars, metals, the flattening of cushion, and the sound of the air as she flip on the air. It's always like this. Whenever she fought in her own style, she would always remember her unfulfilled dreams. But she have no time to reminisce those memories. Her life is on the line. She still wanted to live a happy life even if... even if... 

Pain shot through her ankles as she land on the titan's arm perfectly. Her mind was cleared of thought and heightened her focus as she run to the titan's shoulder. She knew that the titan won't stop until he eat its prey. Just like what she thought, the titan's other arm was coming towards her. 

She bend her knees and jumped so high that the titan's hand didn't touch her. Finally, she reached the titan's shoulders and was to slice his nape but she heard that something was approaching fast behind her. Without thinking, she made a backflip and landed on the titan's wrist with her knees bend so low, using it as a momentum to jump again up to the titan's head. She put her two hands flat on the head with her body alligned vertically and as though her arms became her legs, she put force on both hands to fly in the air while twisting her body to face the nape. She sliced it swiftly and face the downside effect of her plan as she was falling down fifteen meters onto the ground. Pain shot through her ribs with a sound of cracking that made her breath hitched. 

Great. Her ribs were broken. 

But it was great that she killed the titan atleast the threat was gone or as she convinced herself to. 

"My life was in danger and you are hiding there?!" She shouted and made sure that the people hanging behind the tree, 15 feet away heard her. 

She knew that they are here. The dead man's body told her that there are fights that happened. Also, there were steam in this place that was not entirely gone which can only come from the titan bodies that already evaporated. 

The sound of swishing, clicking, and the sound of the gear using gas was heard and four person appeared to her side. They are fully armed like the dead man. She knew that she can't trust them. They are the devils of the earth that made her life miserable. She's thinking if she can be safe with them or she's much safer with the titans. But alas, she was so tired and her body won't move. She doubt that she can hold her consciousness for much longer. If that happened, she wouldn't have the chance to see who would be the one to find her and she's uncomfortable with the feeling of not knowing anything in this hell. Whether she trusted them or not is not the case, as a ten-year old girl and now powerless, she can only bet that they might treat her a little better, especially the women in the group who was looking at her with concern. 

Haaaa... Dammit! Why did she became separated with them? 

"Are you okay?" The blonde hair woman asked. She can only utter a hummed as her eyes grew hazy. 

"Why would there be a kid out here?" The smallest among them asked irritably. She can't help but thought that he was hiding his surprise at the sight of her. 

Is it that weird a kid running with the titans? Aren't they doing the same? 

She chucked mentally. She longed heared that there was a wall protecting them from titans and that was her aim. It doesn't matter what sort of human beings they wanted to be. She can't be bothered to deal with these evil beings. She just wanted to escape this never-ending nightmare. She wanted to live a life of happiness for once. And in order to do that, she needed to get inside the walls. 

"We should bring her back to the base to treat her. She look worse." The woman with a brown hair said to the blonde man beside the midget. 

"What date is it today?" She asked weakly. 

"It's... 845..." She cannot understand what she was saying except the last part. All she can hear was buzzing in her ear.

845 huh? She knew it's 845. But the date is what she needed...

She needed to meet them.

Before she can think of anything, her mind went blank. 

She lost consciousness. 

___________________________________________

"Corporal, maybe you should held her a little carefully?" Petra can't help but winced in place of the unconscious little girl they found. "Her ribs are broken." She continued. 

Levi ignored her and continued to carry this disgusting little thing in his shoulder like a sack. It's their fault for forcing him to carry this unknown girl to their camp.

Earlier, they were patrolling the area to ensure safety from the titans and let the doctor get the medicine with the commander and one of his squad member. They heard a horde of titan near the area so 5 poeple went to take a look and left 2 people behind. They found, on separate directions, a total of 8 titans. Unfortunately, the captain who was recently promoted by the commander was killed when he tried to take on 2 titans at once which was so stupid. He might be a captain but he was still not experienced enough. Erwin tried to stop the commander from promoting him but his skills made the commander object to it. 

That's when they saw the girl who single-handedly killed a titan. 

"They still haven't come back?" Erwin Smith asked on of Levi's member, Gunther. 

"They are still getting the medicine, Sir." Gunther answered with a salute.

"Oi, hurry up and treat this shit." Levi put the girl down and let Hange and Petra do the job. 

Now the rest of the group finally noticed that there was another person with them and more so, a girl. A young girl which made their mouth left often. 

"Levi-heicho, w-what is a girl doing here?!" Oluo Bozado, who always imitate Levi loses composure as he pointed at the young girl. 

"We found her on the forest chased by a titan." Petra answered for him as she knows that Levi won't bother to answer. 

"Tell Keith and Eld to hurry up." Levi ordered, ignoring his blatant disrespect of saying the Commander's name without honorifics. 

"Yes, Heicho." Gunther said and leave. 

Levi sat by the tree while watching the others surround the girl as Petra and Hange bandaged her with curiosity. Even he, himself was surprised that a girl was outside the wall, and more surprising when the girl killed a titan with moves he never seen before. 

"What do you think?" He heard Erwin's voice beside him, standing and leaning against the trunk of the tree. 

"Probably kidnapped and thrown out here." 

"Kidnapped huh?" Erwin mumbled. "Would you believe such thing?" 

"No." He answered. Kidnapping a person and throwing them out of the walls was highly impossible unless they have a death wish. Even if she was a noble, no kidnappers or even assassins was brave enough to wander outside the walls full of titans. 

"Then, do you think a member of survey corps or garrison will do it?" 

"Possible, but we are the only people who went outside the walls this month." The meaning behind his statement was obvious. There are only 11 people who went in this mission and all of them, except for the doctor who was not trained, was capable of killing a titan on their own. His squad, which consist of four members, 4 captains including him, and the commander of the survey corps. 

While having skills in killing titans can make it possible to kidnapped a girl and throw her out here, the only possible hiding place they can use to hide the girl was the cart they are carrying. But the provisions inside the cart was opened in front of them and they saw no girl inside. And because of their skills, they are highly sensitive to sounds and no sound of a person getting out or falling in the cart was made because if it did, it will be very obvious for them. Besides, these are the members of the survey corps who have earned their right amount of trust and believe that they won't harm a little girl. 

But that raises more question. The garrison may slack off in their duty, but the authorities were very strict when it came to the walls. They are selfish and their self preservation allowed them to be stricter to the scouts so that the walls was always close to ensure that no titans will ever come in. Every scouts coming in and out of the walls were always recorded and checked by them.

"Who is she? How did the girl got outside of the walls? Where did she got her excellent fighting skills that slayed a titan?" Erwin knowingly echoed Levi's thoughts out loud. "Or something along the lines." 

"E-everyone!" Eld shouted, getting their attention. He was panting and soaked in blood. Behind him, was the Commander, Keith Shadis, Gunther, and the doctor who have a panicked look in his face. 

Levi stand and walked towards the group. "What happened?" He asked. 

"Get the horses. We needed to leave." Keith ordered. "Titan, titans are coming this way." 

"Heicho, these are the plants needed to make the medicine." Eld gave him a pouch. They have come to an agreement earlier that the one who will hold the medicines would be him as they believe that the only one who can protect the medicines will be the humanity's strongest. Of course, Levi ignored the clenched fist of the commander. 

Because their main objective on going out the walls was not to kill titans or explore new territories but to assist Dr, Kruger and assure his safety on getting the rare medicine needed to stop the plague on the city, they needed to avoid fighting titans as much as possible so they proceeded to leave before the titans find them.

"Eh?! Who is that kid?" Eld asked in surprised when he take a look at the cart. Levi noticed how Keith glanced sharphy at the direction Eld was pointing at and his breathe stopped. This was a completely normal reaction because the commander needed be alert when an occurrence like this happened as they are in charge of what was happening outside the walls. But what was weird is how the doctor glared at the child who he didn't know and why his knuckles, trembling a little, turned white. He reached the conclusion that this doctor was angry at the child. 

Is he the one who throw this girl outside the walls? 

"A-a girl outside the wall?" Keith stuttered and then turned to looked at each of them. Levi knew what would happen so he increased his pace a little and ready himself. He needed to be alert if a titan will find them because of the noise.

"EXPLAIN YOURSELVES THIS INSTANT!" Keith bellowed.  
___________________________________________

Erena slowly opened her eyes and was blinded by the light peeking on the trees. The light in here felt so warm despite the titans lurking around. This might be one of the good scenery she found for a while without blood and war. 

"You're awake. Are you okay?" The blonde woman on her right, who also asked her that same question before she lost consciousness, asked her again.

"Water." She utter. Her throat felt dry and it's uncomfortable to talk. 

"Here." Erena tried to sit up but winced in pain. Her whole body hurt.

"Be careful." She worriedly said as she supported her and let her drink water from the bottle. But she soon cursed herself for letting her guard down. 

Why did she accept the water? What would happen of they poisoned her and die? 

Having no idea if she needed to spat out the water while risking them getting suspicious at her or just let herself drink it, the water stayed on her mouth. But the scrutinizing glare of the person on her left made her choose the latter. If she showed symptoms of poisoning, let nature take it's course. 

She observe her surroundings and noticed that she was on a cart surrounded with soldiers riding on a horse and wearing green cape. They are at the edge of the forest and no titans was on sight. Looking forward, she saw a small gray object kilometers away. She can't help but sighed in relief and be happy at the sight of the walls she have heard.

"Little girl." The man riding on a horse on her left, and also the person who was busy glaring at her from the beginning called her with a rough voice. If she haven't heard that kind of rough voice a million times in the past, she would've cried and shrunk in fear. 

"What is it, old man?" She heard a snicker on her right where the brunette haired woman was. She was riding beside the blonde woman. 

"She's sharp tongue like you, Levi." Erena heard her whisper to the person behind her. 

"What are you doing here outside the walls?" Everyone become silent. The noise of the cart, hooves of the horse, and the swishing of the air was the only thing left. Even a single breathe was not heard. 

This was the questions everyone was thinking about and longing to ask way before the girl woke up. 

Erena appeared confused. "What are you talking about, old man? Aren't you also outside the walls?" She was surprised when the man grabbed her harshly. Her ribs felt like jumbled on different places.

"Commader!" But the so called commander ignored him and shake her while shouting in front of her. 

"Don't joke around me, kid! We are the survey corps who are only people allowed to get outside the walls to kills the titans out here and save humanity! No human beings other than us are out here!" 

She blinked in surprise. Save humanity? No human beings except them?

Why? 

Why did it feel like that they didn't know anything outside the walls beside titans? 

She didn't want to believe it but the man in front of him, no matter how stupid he looks, was telling the truth.

Or maybe this was also an act. Have they found out about our plan?

No! It's impossible! They did everything to feel the connection in the paths and do their best to protect their memories from the coordinate.

"I-i don't know." Erena didn't know what was going on here. She's confused. 

"Put the girl down, Keith." The commander glared at the direction behind the brunette haired woman and saw the midget whom she cannot call a man because... 

Well, he's a midget alright.

But the presence around him and the look on his face even if it's a scowl can only derive two words. 

Mature and Confident. 

He was someone who have gone through many ideals in life and maybe most of them was because of the titans. 

"I thought I told you about ordering and disrespecting the person in authority, Levi-Heicho." He emphasize the last part to tell that he was still a commander and much higher that him. 

"I don't respect stupid people." If they were not in this kind of situation, maybe Erena will also laugh with him. She started to dislike this so called commander so laughing at him was natural. 

"So kid, I will ask you once again what are you doing outside the wall?!" His saliva was raining on her face. It was disgusting. "There's no way you don't know after killing a titan at your age! What you got an amnesia or something like Grisha?!" Erena froze.

"Keith." A cold voice behind them stop him. "Put the girl down and be quiet." Keith realized his mistake and followed the man's order. No one questioned the name Grisha because of it. Although Erena was sure that some people would investigate about it. 

Erena finally noticed that the man was only wearing a civillian clothes unlike the others who wear gears and green cape. She stared at him dazely. She remembered that cold voice. That voice when he throw the guard down to be fed on the titans. Memories hidden deep within herself started to show up, vividly playing on her mind. 

_"Do it, Erena!"_

__

_"Very good, Erena."_

__

_"I'm sorry, but you need to die."_

__

_"What are you doing?"_

__

_"Y-you are the..."_

__

_"We need to go."_

__

_"Erena, I'm so sorry."_

Her breathing started to be faster. Sweat falling down her face, alerting the blonde woman. "Are you okay?" She asked Erena for the third time. Erena forced herself to calm down. 

It's okay. It's all in the past. Besides, she did the right thing. They're evil and they needed to be punished. But... 

Erena immediately became alert, cursing herself inside. She forced herself to think while maintaining her neutral face. She needed to be as calm as possible. Her plan that she wanted to achieve have many risks and cons that might affect her and everyone else. To succeed, she needed a calm mind and first think how to deal with this man. A man she knew was here in this place. She needed to deal with him since it's her fault in the first place. If she only...dealt with them a long time ago, this wouldn't have happen. Their plan would be successful even with some problems. 

___________________________________________

Levi watched every changes happened in the girl which made him more curious about it. The doctor and the girl knew each other. But for some reason, the doctor have a hidden anger with the girl and the said girl feared the man. 

The girl might be an illegitimate child since they have the same eyes. But it would be a pain in the ass to throw her outside the walls just because of it. Besides, the Kruger's was a noble family and having illegitimate child was completely ordinary. Moreover, Dr. Kruger have no wife and living alone after her sister died of disease. So there's no way that he would care even if he have an illegitimate child since it can be solve by taking her as his heiress or something,

Now that he remembered it, his sister's illness was Dr. Kruger's motivation to study medicine. Today, although it's still a tragedy that his sister still died, he was adored by everyone because of his ability to treat any disease. An example was the plague that was occuring in the Shiganshina district right now. Without him, that sickness would kill a percent of the people's population.

The Government might be happy with that outcome since less people, less expenses. They might take advantage of the taxes, but people are still needy when it comes to plague like this. The problem was, the people who already have a negative impression to them might hate them even further. And aside from money and power, face was one of the important thing for them even if they are so shameless to care about it.

Now, the biggest question is, who is that girl and her relationship with the name Grisha that made Dr. Kruger so secretive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I just thought this story out of the blue, so I don't really know when I will update. I was hoping that ideas just keep flowing so I can continue this story. I definitely don't want to abandon this. But...let's just nature takes its course.
> 
> AN: I know that some of you will believe that Levi is MY MOTIVATION that made me think of this story. I mean, who wouldn't love Levi? He's cool and powerful! Even if the recent manga updates made me wish that he lives. Just so you know, I read and watch the AOT all over again just to see and read him!
> 
> Good day Everyone!


	2. Erena and Eren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erena's relationship with Eren. Some fights and arguments. Short talk between Eren, Hange, Erwin, and Levi.

When they arrive in front of the walls, Erena hide herself carefully in the cart. She covered herself with the green cloth on her side to make sure that no one will find her. Because of the outburst of the commander and the curiosity of the green-caped men, she decided to be low-key than trigger violent reactions. The men might also be thinking the same thing as they didn't object to it.

"Do we really need to use the Shiganshina gate? Is it safe?" Petra asked.

"Petra's right. This is the epicenter of the plague and we have a kid with us. No matter how strong we are, our body can also be affected by sickness like this." He heard a voice of an unfamiliar man.

"That's a good reason, Eld. But the Government strictly told us to only use the Shiganshina gate when we venture outside to get the ingredients for the medicine." Erena thinks that the voice belong to the thick-brow man called Erwin. The midget and him talked earlier about some nonsense about titans and heard their names in passing.

"They even set a new headquarters in Shiganshina just for this mission." Levi said. 

"Eh! I didn't know about that!" The brunette haired woman whined. No one entertain her though, like it's a regular occurance that she didn't know anything. 

Erena was looking forward to the statement and objections of the commander but she heard nothing. Ever since the man was told to be quiet, he obeyed the order to the latter and never talk. Maybe she shouldn't be surprised that the man she knew might hold enough power to be escorted by these strong-looking men with the commander himself outside the walls full of titans. And she heard that he is even a doctor. A fucking doctor

"This is for the best. We should be careful not to spread the plague outside Shiganshina." The voice of that man now sounded warm like how he sounded years ago. She shook her head to clear those thoughts. Reminiscing the past will only distract her. 

"Please, use this." Petra lifted the fabric covering Erena slightly to give a white cloth. "Cover your mouth and nose to avoid catching the plague." 

Erena wanted to slap her hands away, but the warm look in Petra's eyes made her just take it quietly and cover her body again. 

She then heard the sound of the gate opening. She can't help but peak a little and saw how gigantic and heavy this gate was. The noise of the people greeted them. 

"The Noble Doctor is back!" 

"Dr. Kruger, thank god you are safe!" 

"This city is save!" 

"And look, one of them died again." 

"It's Commander Shadis we are talking about, okay? He's a failure!" 

"I heard that captain who died should not be promoted at all but he insisted." 

"Captain Erwin might be more fitting." 

"Or maybe Corporal Levi." 

"Yeah. He's the strongest after all, killing more titans than everyone else." 

She smirked at the gossips of these devils. The Commander whom she didn't like was hated by these people which made her feel a little better since she didn't like him very much. Erwin and the midget have a positive impression to them which she shouldn't be surprised about. They have more aura than the people in this group, signifying their strength were more than the commander itself. And yet, she was surprised about that person although she should have expected it. The man she knew was adored by everyone. Yes, he was a doctor and that's a noble job. But he have this talent to pull people on his side through his words even though he is not that charismatic like Erwin and Levi, like how he did back then. Thinking about it, if they never met him, her family wouldn't be what it's like now.

She was absent-minded throughout the whole ride until Petra lifted the green cloth covering her. 

"We're here!" Petra said cheerfully.

They went inside a sparkling clean building. She was speechless to know that's how the village adored these men, they even went far as expending bottles of cleaning materials to ensure the cleanliness of this place. 

But the look on the midget's face entirely express an unpleasant look. His face was varying from different colors. If they asked her what she saw, she will definitely say that she saw a rainbow on the midget's face. 

"Mikasa! Armin!" He shouted. Some of the squad members flinched at his outburst. 

Two children slightly taller than her was immediately in front of the midget. "Welcome home, Levi-nii." The girl with a black haired and have slim body greeted him, ignoring the others. 

"Welcome home, Minna, Levi-nii." The other boy, on the other hand, greeted everyone but specially mention the midget. She just shook her head. 

These devils were hopeless. 

"What are you doing here? Didn't I tell you not to come here?" He interrogated. 

"We got lost." The girl called Mikasa answered. Erena laugh before she can stop herself. The other's glare warned her to shut up but she didn't listen. She even ignored the midget's glare and the shock gaze of Armin. That Mikasa girl is just too funny. 

"What Mikasa mean is that..." The blonde boy beside Mikasa, hurriedly went to her rescue. "We were chasing a cat and before we knew it, we are inside the Shiganshina district. We cannot go out so we just asked where you will stay. The village is kind enough to even bring us food and supplies. That's why we manage to clean this place." 

"A cat? You went here just for a cat?" The venom in his voice was clear. "What were those shitty Garrison doing? They let you in so easily? I thought the walls were close?" Levi's sarcastic voice made Armin's face red as he embarrasedly look at Mikasa who was still standing straight face as though she did nothing wrong. 

"You use the ODM gear again." Levi concluded.

"Sorry, Levi-nii. I cannot stop Mikasa." Armin apologized. "But we really chase a cat on our way here." He added. 

"Tch. Go serve us food." Levi ordered. It looks like he just gave up because he can't do anything to let them leave the city. 

"Don't worry, Levi-nii. We're strong and we still haven't caught sick after staying her for more than a day." Armin consoled him with Mikasa nodding beside Armin before they went off. 

But the mention of food made Erena's stomach grumble. She looked down to avoid showing her red face. It was embarrassing to even think of eating the devil's food but...since we will eat them in the near future, it won't hurt to start now. The only problem is the man behind her. She knew that this man was brave enough to poison her. Hell, with his power, he can order the commander to killed her so openly since he knew why she was here. 

"Get a room with no windows as another alternative for dungeon. Make sure that she won't step out of that room. If you wanted to give her food, go on. But be sure that she's tied up." The cold voice is back and surprised her that he will imprisoned her. 

That decision might be good for her. That means that she will not fail the mission. It's time to lower her pride to fit in with these devils. She made sure to console herself that it was for the mission. The mission where she can have everything she ever wanted. Her everything that these devils cannot provide. 

"Yes, Doctor Kruger." Although Petra was worried, she still obeyed. 

"Better if you bring Levi with you, she was not to be underestimated." Petra nodded.

"Hange, can you take me to the pharmacy?" Dr. Kruger asked the brunette woman. 

"Eh... I still haven't been on this place." Hange said awkwardly. 

"I will take you." Erwin offered and Hange also went with them to help Dr. Kruger to making the medicine. 

Turns out, they are going on the same way. Erena was not pleased. 

"Why do we need to turn right, when we can go left?" She asked. 

"Room with no windows are in this way." Petra answered. 

"Little kid, what's your name? We still haven't asked you earlier." Hange said. Erena rolled her eyes. Of course, they won't. After Kruger's order and his hidden message in his statemnet made known that they shouldn't ask too much questions. Now that it looks like everything calm down, they bit it to fill their curiousity. 

"Ana. Call me Ana." 

"Call her Erena. Her name is Erena." That man interjected making Erena glare dagger at him. 

Hange perked up at the name. "Are you connected with Dr. Kruger? His name is Eren and you are Erena. There's no way that could be a coincidence. There's also the eyes! The eyes! They are green!"

Hange's face got closer and closer as she talks making Erena step back before Hange's saliva went to her face. 

"Get your shitty face away from me!" She said in disgust.

"Sorry. Sorry." She laugh before backing away. Erena taught that it's the end but she was wrong. 

"So? Your answer?" Hange smiled at her. 

Erena ignored her and went to take the cloth covering her mouth and nose to wipe the bits of saliva in her face. 

Disgusting! Really disgusting! 

"I wanted to take a bath!" She demanded and look at Petra. 

Petra glance at that man and the midget before looking back at her to convey her message. 

Erena gritted her teeth. Of course she need that man's consent who just ignore her. 

"Oi, Doctor Kruger." She called sarcastically. "I wanted to take a bath." 

"Levi..." Before that man make an order, the midget refused. 

"I'm not gonna babysit another brat."

"Levi." That man said again with a warning in his voice but that midget remained stoic. 

It's obvious that he's not someone who follow orders. 

"Petra is enough." Erena said.

That man whom she cannot call his name just look at her. His eyes was telling her that she was still under suspicion. 

This man! He got a nerve to doubt!

"I'm not gonna escape! I'm not like you!" She exclaimed. 

That man stop walking as well as everyone else including her. 

Unexpectedly, the man smile. A smile that she was familiar with. "If you wanted to take a bath, then call me first." 

Erena glared him and then to the midget for making it hard for her. It's just a simple bath! 

She clenched her fist as the man continued walking again. 

The midget was getting on her nerves but this man was getting on her nerves more than him. First, he wanted them to call her Erena. She knew that it's better if she just told them her real name from the start instead of the Ana thing. But she cannot accept the fact that someone in this place have almost the same pronunciation as her name except the _a_ in this place. 

A name she cannot call herself without the _A_ in the end. 

A name that she wanted to change to Ana but she cannot. 

And this man was casually asking her to call his name. _The name without the A._

To think he asked her like he did nothing wrong to make her hate that name. Even she, herself never utter that name of his ever since. 

"No way!" She refused.

"Then, no baths." 

"Sure!" 

"No foods too." 

"Even if you take everything away. I won't call you!" 

This scene might look like a childish banter but the people with them knew there's something deep within their relationship. 

The hate in Erena's voice was real. The deep hatred she canmot conceal.

Everyone was silent except the two of them. They are too curious as to what information they can get in this conversation.

"Still stubborn, huh?" Dr. Kruger mumbled. "Then it's okay. Don't force yourself." 

The others became confused. The doctor went all the trouble of provoking her just to make her call his name and yet he just let it go. 

Erena, on the other hand, became alert. She was waiting for his next words. And just like her prediction, it's correct. 

"I think I will finish making the medicine by tonight if I work nonstop." He started. "And then maybe I'll go to the palace immediately after that." 

Erena exploded after hearing that. She grabbed Petra's blade in her gear and lunged at the man. Torture before killing was what she wanted to do with him. But too bad, her mission was more important than her desire to torture him. So, before he could talk, it's better if she just kill him right here,right now. After that, she can escape... 

Levi quickly kick her arms with the blade, making it fly out of her grasp, and held her shoulder and arms firmly despite her struggles. Petra immediately retrieve the blade on the floor back to her gear. 

Erena heard Hange squeal in excitement, watching the show in delight and morbid curiosity. 

That man ruffled her hair, like he always do which warmed her heart up. But now, it's cold. Her heart feel cold that her eyes turned red.

"Don't touch me!" She wanted to swat his hand but Levi even hold her arm firmly. It irritated her. Why is he so dammed strong? Or maybe she was just feeling weak? "Let me go, you dammed midget!"

"Shut up! You shitty brat!" 

"Then let me go!" 

"Now, now, Erena. Just call me and you can do whatever you want." The man soothed her. His eyes have been staring at her have full of hidden messages. One of them wanting her to call him or their plan will go down the drain if he went to tell the royal family about them. 

Erena now have to choose between her hatred and pride or her family and dreams. Without thinking, she knew what to choose. Even if it's a weakness in front of this man, she didn't care. 

"EREN! EREN KRUGER! UNCLE EREN! EREN! EREN! EREN!" After that, she was breathing heavily. She suddenly felt tired again all of the sudden. But she laughed. She laughed crazily before looking up at Eren fucking Kruger. "Are you satisfied?" She asked coldly, her voice not showing any signs of weakness at all. 

Erena turned away and Levi let go of her arms when he saw she have no intention to fight. 

The walk to the dungeon feels like eternity after that. Hange, Erwin, Kruger was the first one to separate from the group. 

On the end of the hallway, there is a single door and the midget throw her inside. She didn't struggle any further and when the door closes, she let herself collapse. 

Erena didn't know what's inside the room. She just sat and leaned against the wall, too tired to even move. Her body was aching together with her head. She wanted to calmly think and analyze the bits of information she have gotten from their words and reactions. She also wanted to find her comrades immediately and plan their first move. But her body was screaming for it to rest. 

She cursed herself for being weak. 

Situations like these means nothing to her but the appearance of that person triggered her. 

Eren Kruger. 

She loves that name because they have the same pronunciation if she take away the last letter. 

He used to call her Eren. 

She used to call him Eren. 

He said that she was his family and can be trusted. 

Her family also trusted him completely. 

That's why she trusted him like she trusted her family. 

It turns out, he just betrayed her in the end. He tricked her... 

He tricked her, and his father was okay with it.  
___________________________________________

Eren Kruger prepared the ingredients in the medicine. Hange and Erwin were with him to segregate the boxes of ingredients so that it was easy to find. Levi went inside just after he send Erena to the room. He was expecting it. They were curious to know about Erena and their relationship especially Erwin who thirst for knowledge about everything outside the walls.

"Uncle, huh? That brat is the complete opposite of you." Levi started.

Eren laughed at the statement. "You can say that." He heard that statement many times when they are together. Erena is someone who acts on emotion while he did not. Nevertheless, they are always happy like a family when they are together.

"But what is she doing outside the walls?" Erwin asked. No matter how he hides it, the interest in his voice is evident. 

Eren sighed. How could he answer that question? 

He went to open the pouch that contains the herbs they gotten outside the walls. Because these herbs are very rare, all available ones inside the walls are already gone. Even though it's a small quantity, it is more than enough for the whole Shiganshina district. He can even use these herbs to make another medicines. 

"There are those who are executed for their curiosity to see and know what's beyond the walls." Erwin tensed up. He knew what Eren was talking about as he was also the victim of the government.

"Your father was executed for pure speculation about what might be beyond the walls." Eren said.

Eren then looked at Levi. "Armin's parents were also the same. They have those forbidden books and tried to see the outside world."

He continued. "When you grew up, Erwin. You learned to hide your curiosity about the outside walls. That's why even if they knew your objectives, they turned a blind eye to it so long you never speaks about it. The same can be said to you, Levi. Your skills made the government hesistate to touch Mikasa and Armin." 

"What about them?" Levi asked urgently. 

"Armin, just like his parents are curious about the outside world. He have books that can earn him sentence despite his young age. Mikasa, on the other hand..." 

"You told me to keep mine and Mikasa's last name a secret when I found out about it and forbid me to adopt her. That's why Armin's grandfather adopted her instead. It's all about the Ackermann's, isn't it? " Eren nodded. 

"What's with the Ackermann's?" Hange asked.

"Their skills are dangerous." 

Hange's brows furrowed. "There's no doubt that Mikasa and Levi are genius fighter and skilled in ODM gear. But that makes them an incredible asset instead of earning them a sentence." 

"You are very wrong, dear Hange." Eren's voice was cold. "The government didn't care about skills. That's why no matter what happened, don't you dare reveal your surname or you risk being executed." He firmly said to Levi who just look back at him. Despite that, he knew that he will do it. He won't let harm comes Mikasa and Armin's way.

"The government cannot just do that. Most people would definitely side with Levi. If that happens, they will risk their reputation to be tainted." Erwin said. 

Eren raised an eyebrow at him. "You think so?" He left his desk to come forward and face him. "It is in the Ackermann's blood to be a fighter. In fact, they should be known throughout these walls because of their ability. They are also suitable to be the king's best guard. And yet..." He stopped for a moment and he saw Erwin's curious eyes deepened. "You know nothing about them. Nothing at all. Like they didn't exist in these world. It can happen to you too despite your achievements. That's how powerful the royal family is. They can disregard anything just to keep the knowledge about the outside world hidden." 

"So what's there outside the walls?"

What's outside the walls? Is Erwin seriously asking him that? He knew that when a man dreams something, he can disregard anything. Just like her.

Eren laughed. He laughed so hard that Levi saw the resemblance between him and Erena before her voice become cold. 

"I wonder about that." Eren have this longing look in his eyes. "Is there really humanity outside the walls like what your father said? And maybe there lies the huge body of salt water that Armin called the ocean. Or just titans who was looking forward to eat us everytime people get outside these walls? No one knows. No one until we get rid of those titans and see what's beyond."

"No wonder you supported the corps when those dammed government wanted to get rid of us." Levi commented.

"Then what's the connection about Erena being outside the walls?" Hange asked. 

"She went outside the walls." Eren answered. It's so simple like it's the most obvious thing in the world. 

"You bribed the Garrison to do that?" Hange scratched her chin. "But that's weird. Erena hated you and there's something about your relationship that I can't explain. And then there's Grisha." 

"No one can stop a person who longed for freedom. It's better to die outside fighting the titans than suffocate to death inside these walls." He said in disgust. 

"Then why didn't you join the Corps? You have tons of opportunities to do that." Erwin said. 

"Or maybe you got scared and hide behind the walls." Levi added. 

"No." Eren shook his head. "It's punishment. Our family's punishment is to die within these walls. A never-ending torture our family must endure." _until the right person comes._

Eren never said anything after that. Levi, Hange, and Erwin didn't get anything clear about the conversation with him aside from clues that they cannot deduce. No matter how curious they are, they cannot recklessly torture him for information. But the flow of the conversation was interesting. 

Now, Levi can't help but praise the doctor. He knew what to say in different situations so that he will be in control on what and not to reveal. No wonder Erwin was somewhat guarded with him around. Because if you let your guard down, you might be too late to find out that you were already in his grasp. 

But they knew. They knew that he knows something more that he didn't want ro reveal. 

And Erena is definitely connected to the mystery behind these walls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Mikasa and Armin was with Levi. Grandpa Arlet adopted Mikasa and Armin. Grisha have not yet make an appearance. 
> 
> AN: I am not that creative when it comes to writing so I cannot make so intelligent plot and twist. I just wanna have fun so sorry for that.


	3. Erena and Eren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erena is sick so how will Eren Kruger react?

3\. She Caught The Plague

Hange watched as Dr. Eren Kruger, a man who was in his 30's that attends to anyone in need and nobler than the nobles inside Wall Sina, became frustrated as he continues to make mistakes in the medicine he was making. The medicine was placed in a large cauldron, boiling gently in low flame. It was almost finished but the last ingredients and also the most important one were still in process. And it's clear that Dr. Kruger was having a hard time doing it which was unusual.

They have a good relationship with Dr. Kruger as he was often in the medical facility of the survey corps in the headquarters to treat most soldiers who fought against titans. Hange watch him sometimes, as long as she was not busy with the titan research, to see how he works and hopefully learned something from him that can help even a little in their expeditions in which he allowed to. He even gave some free lectures when he have nothing to do that was accessible to different people, doctors or not as long as they are willing to learn. The survey corps soldier regularly attends it especially the squad leaders and the commander itself.

And if she asked anyone who knew Dr. Kruger, soldier or not, the answer will be the same. They never once saw him having problems in making medicine unlike what he was doing now.

"Dammit!" Kruger slammed the table with his hands. "What's wrong with this? Everything is right and perfect but it's still missing something!" He scratched his head in frustration.

A knock interrupted Kruger's monologue. Keith Shadis, the commander went inside and Hange saluted as a sign of respect.

"You aren't finished yet?" Keith Shadis asked as he surveyed the cauldron and the mess in Kruger's table.

"Not yet." Kruger answered calmly. His face was gone of the signs of his frustrations earlier.

"The medicine was expected to be finished tonight. You promised and the people are waiting." Shadis said.

"I know that." Kruger nodded. "I'm almost finished. I'll just call you when it's completely done so it's better you rest first because I'm sure you'll be tired distributing this medicine." He eloquently 'invited' the commander outside of the room.

"I have no intention of staying here in case I might interrupt you. I just wanted to remind you that there are only two hours left." Shadis turned to the door and open it.

Hange was sure that he saw a smirk in Shadis face as he went outside. A smirk that speaks he was having fun at Kruger's struggles.

She heard Kruger sighed. He checked the pouch containing the herbs they've obtained outside the walls. "Three more tries." He whispered and look at her.

"Can you take care of Erena? Make sure she eats and cleans herself up then tell her I wanna talk." Hange nodded in compliance.

"Can I ask why?" She can't help but ask. He was in the middle of making an important medicine and yet, he was asking for his niece.

Kruger shrugged. "Because if I can't get it right in three tries, we need her."

Need her? How would a 10-year-old child know what to do with the medicine if Kruger himself cannot do it?

Hange went outside the door to check on Erena. When she gets into the room she was staying in, she saw her lying on the ground. It looks like Levi didn't bother tying her up even if commanded to.

She leaves the door open so that the light will come in. This room with no window or any other openings was very dark inside and she has no lamp of any sort to light this room up. When she came near Erena, she instantly knew that something was wrong. 

Even in this barely lighted room, Hange could tell that her face was somewhat red and she was breathing heavily like she was having a hard time doing it. She placed a hand in her forehead and manage to keep her hand from flinching because of the hotness of her skin. 

"She's having a fever." Hange mumbled and ran to the pharmacy to inform Kruger. 

Kruger tossed away his task and everything he was doing just to get to Erena. Hange saw the worry in his face and his panic that he feels for the child. 

"She's infected by the plague." Kruger said after he checked her. "Why is she infected? I thought she was healthy enough when I leave her." 

"What?" Hange asked. She didn't hear the last part. 

Kruger shook his head and carried Erena in his arms. "Let's get her to a room."

They hurriedly prepared a room. Along the way, they also encountered Mikasa and Armin. Kruger asked them to get warm water and a towel as well as a set of clothes to change into. 

"I'll get her food as well. She hasn't eaten anything." Armin offered. 

"That would be great, Armin. Thank you." 

Kruger laid Erena in the bed. Mikasa came in with the clothes, towel, and warm water. Hange was about to do the job of taking care of Erena but Kruger beat her to it. 

"I'll do it, Kruger-san." She insisted. "You still have work to do." She reminded him about the medicine. 

Kruger hesitated. 

"You still need to finish the medicine. She needs it." She persuaded. "Don't worry. I'll take care of her very well."

"Fine." He gave up and went back to his work reluctantly.

Hange and Mikasa took of the Cardigan revealing Erena's t-shirt. They directly notice the armband on Erena's left arm. It was red and have a symbol in the middle. At first, it looks like a star but when you look closely, you can see that it has nine points instead of five. 

"Is this a trend in Wall Sina?" Hange asked in amusement. 

The door opened again and Armin came in with food. Seeing that they are undressing Erena made him blush and hurriedly took off. But he stopped and look at Hange.

"Hange-san, is she related to Dr. Kruger?" Armin asked. 

"Why do you ask?" Hange is not surprised at the question. She knew that Armin is smart and he can easily deduce things if he observes closely. 

"Both have resemblances when I look at their faces and only noble people who live in Wall Sina can wear clothing as extravagant as she was wearing." Armin explained. 

"Her name is Erena. She's Dr. Kruger's niece." 

"But..." Armin hesitated. But the urging look on Hange's face made him convey what he was thinking. 

"But if she is Dr. Kruger's niece, then why is she locked up?" Hange just stared at Armin. 

Armin sighed and look at Mikasa before speaking. "Mikasa and I saw her came back with you. She was in the cart."

"We found her outside the walls." Armin and Mikasa look at Hange's face in shock. 

"O-outside the walls?!" Armin exclaimed. "Did she sneak into your cart? Wait... No, you said you found her so she went outside the walls herself. Then..." He stopped and look at Hange with a horrified face. Hange nodded at him. She knew what he was thinking. 

"There's no way she can survive on her own unless she can fight titans on her own." Armin deduced. "And it's three walls she needed to pass before she gets outside."

"Did she really?" Mikasa asked quietly, looking at the girl who was lying in bed. 

Hange's face became excited as she recalled how they saw her. She has completely forgotten the sick child on her side. "Yes. We were fighting the titans... And then... And then we saw her... Did you hear that Armin? Mikasa? We saw her!" Her breathing became quicker as she was so eager to tell them the scene she saw earlier. 

Armin and Mikasa were focused on her, waiting on what Hange was about to say. They are curious. Curious that a child not older than them manages to get outside the walls alone. 

"We hid in a tree as Erwin instructed..."

"Wait! You just watched her?! What will happen if a titan got her?!"

"Don't worry, Armin! We were ready to fight the titan if she ever got caught and we also have Levi!"

"So she was already being chased by a titan and you just watched?" Armin asked in disbelief.

Hange nodded. Honestly, she was guilty of watching Erena fight for her life but she trusts Erwin. If Erwin saw something in her, then it must be true. He was rarely wrong after all. 

"We saw her tripped as a titan was chasing her. Then..." The three of them leaned close as though what Hange was about to say won't be heard clearly. "Then she grabbed the sword of the fallen captain. She ran on the titan's arm, flipped into the air and take note... With her legs tucked in her chest." 

"Is fighting like that possible? If your legs and arms are stuck close to your chest, then if a titan suddenly came to you..." 

"You won't be able to do anything if a Titan's arms suddenly went to get you. You cannot cut them and can only struggle hopelessly, waiting to be eaten." Mikasa continued Armin's sentence.

"Yes. Yes. Because your whole body will be in the titan's grasp." Usually, they recommend the soldiers who flipped in the air to keep one arm high enough so that if a titan grabbed them, they will still have a chance to cut their hands as a means to survive. "But she did just that. Then she landed in its arms, ran to the shoulders but its other arm was about to grab her." 

"Then what did she do?" Armin asked. 

Hange was at its climax and cannot wait any longer. She feels that she was about to burst with enthusiasm. "She backflipped and made sure that she landed on the wrist then jump again to land in the head with its arms acting as the legs." 

"And then she jumps using her arms to face the nape and slice! The titan is dead!" Hange finished while swinging her arm, acting like how Erena sliced the titan. 

"She fought without an ODM gear." Mikasa concluded while looking at Erena. No one can tell what she was thinking.

"Yes! And if she ever joins the military, maybe we can capture a titan!" Hange said excitedly. Levi didn't want to capture a titan after all. 

"Oi. That brat needs to be taken care of." And speaking of the devil. The three of them look to see Levi standing at the door. With the scary look on his face and the way he talked might make others misunderstand the meaning of taken care of to 'taken care of' (killing). 

"Levi-nii." Armin and Mikasa greeted. 

"Kruger wanted me to give you this." Hange caught the thing Levi threw at her. It was a herbal tea. She can tell that it was Levi's. 

"This can only be found in Wall Sina. Even you have at least seven pieces of it." Hange said. "You're willing to give up a piece just because Kruger said so?" She doubt it. Levi is not someone to follow orders unless he trust and respect them. Moreover, this is a tea they are talking about. How can Levi just gave it up so easily? 

"Kruger promised me seven boxes if I gave that one."

Hange anticipated that answer. She knew this shorty will go great lengths fighting for the tea like he fought titans.

And of course, you cannot forget the habit he has that the Survey Corps dreaded a lot.

"So you can be bribed too." 

"Tch. Just do your job. I don't want to hear a weeping doctor, blabbing shits just because his niece got sick." Without another word, he left them. 

Erena coughed, gaining their attention. They saw her opened her eyes a little bit but forced to closed them again because of coughing. 

"We need to clean her up." Hange said. Armin on the side volunteered to be the one who will make the herbal tea. 

"Thank you, Armin." 

As a 10-year-old child, Erena is small for her age but Hange sees the beauty in her face despite the dirt covering her. 

'A true daughter of Wall Sina.' Hange thought. She decided to first remove the armband on her arms but before she could do that, the child lying stops her.

Erena, even if she was having a fever, manage to get up and flip Hange's arms with incredible force.

"Aw! Wait, Erena-"

Mikasa immediately aids her by grabbing Erena's arms and force her to let Hange go. Erena struggled back but she cannot beat Mikasa's strength and before she knew it, she was lying down on her bed again.

"Okaayyy." Hange forced the two apart. "No one is gonna hurt you, Erena. You were just having a fever so we wanted to clean you up." She explained. But Erena's expression was still not easing up as she clutched her arm, specifically her armband. She admits that she was curious what was the importance of her armband more than the fact that it may be a weird trend in Sina.

'I should investigate it later.'

"Where's that dammed Kruger?" Hange mentally remarked how she got a sharp tongue and a manner of speaking not suitable for a noble like her. She wanted to file that thought away but decided not to as she remembered that nobles were sharp tongue when talking to the people they deemed low-class or trash.

But Hange knew that she needed to look deeply into her relationship with Kruger aside from being his niece. She knew that Kruger has no family left and yet, someone of his own blood was right in front of her. 

Almost everyone knew of his story except his mysterious teacher in medicine that he refuses to tell but he's still a mysterious person for them. Kruger was just like that. He is like an open book with many hidden pages. Hange, Erwin, and Levi knew that he always kept a secret but they didn't know it was a bigger secret than they thought. It raises so many questions when they met Erena. 

Just who was she? 

What did Kruger do to make her hate him and yet he cares for her? 

And what were those callouses? 

Hange felt them in her hand when Erena touched her. As a veteran soldier who fought titans for almost a decade have similar callouses like her. No... Erena has more callouses than her. But it's weird that a noble like her has callouses in her hand. Their hands should be like cotton in softness and not rough like this. 

But there's still a chance that she is not really a noble. Kruger might know and care for her as a family but it didn't mean that she really live with him. She might live outside Wall Sina and her clothes were just given to her by Kruger. That is a possible explanation about her callouses and her relationship with Kruger. 

She did not live with Kruger in Wall Sina but she hates him. 

She trained herself but it did not explain how she survived in the titan territory and even manage to take down a titan without ODM gear. Hell! Even a trained soldier died from a single titan attack and she has an ODM gear. 

So given how proficient she was at fighting, there is only a possible explanation. Her proficiency didn't come just from training but also from real-life experiences. It might not include titans on the list but you wouldn't improve if you won't encounter real-life experiences.

And outside Wall Sina and even inside itself, there are no dangerous places that can risk your life unlike outside the walls which were infested with titans. But there is a particular place that came to her mind. It was protected by the three walls and not located on the surface. But you need to have skills and talent to survive. And it's only reasonable that she came from that place because the strongest one among them live there before joining the corps. 

The Underground. 

"Hey! You dammed bitch! I'm talking to you!" Hange snapped out of her daze and looked at Erena who was being glared at by Mikasa.

Yes... That kind of vulgar words... Nobles only used it for specific people and if she uses it like an everyday word, Where can she get it aside from the underground? 

Her beauty might say that she came from a noble family in Wall Sina but her actions came from the underground. Hange sighed mentally. She almost tricked herself into thinking that she is really a noble just because she is Kruger's niece. 

"Kruger was still making the medicine for the plague that affected you too. He told me that he wanted to talk to you after you eat and cleaned yourself up."

"I don't want to talk to him." She declines plainly. 

"You can't do that-" A knock on the door cut Hange off.

"Come in." Armin walked in with the herbal tea. He looked surprised that Erena was already sitting up and have an alarmed expression on her face. 

Hange get the tea from Armin and offered it to Erena. "Kruger was having a hard time with the medicine he was making. He told me if he can't get it right in three tries then we need you."

Erena raised an eyebrow. "He can't get it right so why does he need me for?" 

"That's my question too." Hange said. "Drink the herbal tea first. It will help with your fever then change into these clothes if you don't want us to help you." 

Erena wanted to decline again but the blonde boy cut her off. "Dr. Kruger was really worried about you. He can't focus on his work and that can affect the medicine he was making. Thousands of people were waiting for it." 

"So you're guilt-tripping me." Erena stated. 

Armin looked away in embarrassment and guilt. "But I was only telling the truth." He mumbled. "There is a cure. But if it's too late, Dr. Kruger himself said that many would die. I don't want that to happen." 

Mikasa's eyes flickered like she remembered something and immediately glared at Erena. But Erena ignored her and just look blankly at Armin. 

"You are playing the good guy." Armin looked at Erena before answering her. "I just wanted Dr. Kruger to save many people. And if he needed you then that means you can help." 

After seconds of silence, Erena spoke. "Your name is Armin, isn't it?" Armin nodded. "If I played with you and help Kruger, will I be seen as a good guy as well?" 

"W-what?" Armin asked, startled at her weird question. Even Hange and Mikasa looked at her. 

"I- i g-guess so." He stuttered. 

"Okay. I will help him." Erena agreed. 

Hange cannot help but think what a weird kid is she. Her curiosity only deepened. 

Erena went down the bed and wobbled a little. Hange wanted to help her but she snaps her hands away. She went to the bathroom by herself. 

"She's weird." Mikasa commented. Hange and Armin couldn't help but agree more. 

Who the hell would ask if she will be a good guy or not by doing something she didn't want at first?  
___________________________________________

Erena feels lightheaded. Her fever was getting annoying. When was the last time she felt sick like this? She cursed Kruger for making her like this. She knew that she should be ready to face him but she can't help it. 

As she was about to submerge in her own world, she heard a knock on the door. 

"Erena, are you finished?" Hange asked outside. 

"Wait."

She quickly cleaned herself up and ignored the scars that were reflected in the mirror in the sink. Her eyes caught sight of the armband on her left arm. She clutched it tightly like her lifeline. It was so close. She thought that she won't have a chance on wearing this armband. Now, she was very reluctant on taking it away but it was also very risky showing it around. For this mission and their future, she must keep it hidden for a while. 

"Good thing Mikasa's extra clothes somehow fit in you even if it's bigger than your size." Hange said, looking down at her who was wearing a white dress with long-sleeves. It looked so much bigger like Erena will be drowned by the clothes. Wearing these kind of clothes make her small body even smaller. 

"What are you talking about? It fits perfectly. Mikasa were slim like me but just a little taller. Very little." Hange's mouth was twitching as she listened to Erena spoke many words in one go just because she said that the clothes were bigger than her. 

Of course, Mikasa and Armin never missed it. Mikasa, however, still has her blank face but Armin was red from keeping himself from laughing. 

How could Hange not know what they were thinking when she's also thinking the same as them? 

This girl reminded them of some shorty who was also sensitive about his height although he is not someone to show it. You just need to know him well enough to tell if he were ever pissed or not. 

And the way he insist that she was just a little smaller was like how Levi was when he joined the survey corps especially when she went to annoy him. But it looks like he grew tired of it since Hange was the only person who can tell face to face how short he was. Even the underground learned not to speak about it through painful experience. 

"Now bring me to Kruger. I'll be working to be a good guy." Hange nodded, amused at the girl. 

Hange thanked Mikasa and Armin's help before they leave. Of course, she also did not forget to insist Erena to drink the herbal tea until not a single drop was left. She might not be Levi but she clearly knew how expensive this tea is. 

Thinking about the tea, she made a note to ask Levi how he got it. Because to buy a piece of this tea requires almost two months of his salary, and while he might like teas, he won't make it a priority in exchange for his hygiene. 

Hopefully, he did not threaten some merchants or nobles for it. Taxes might be the one that pays for their expeditions but they knew that those taxes can last for only one expedition a year or two given the different plagues and famine. She remembered that the longest time the survey corps didn't have an expedition was five years. Thankfully, she was not yet born or even a soldier at that time. 

Who knows what will happen to her if that really happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I'm not a doctor or even knew medicine of some sort that's why don't expect me to explain the plague or the cure since I don't have an idea how. But while I don't know any medicine, I figured that it should be involve for some reasons.
> 
> AN: I really wanted to make Erena the female version of Eren for some reasons (again) but the thing is, she will be very Out of Character since it's obvious that she was raised in Marley. There might be some similarities but I think not too much. So just treat Erena as an OC, okay? I even change it in the summary. 
> 
> Again Erena is an OC and not a female version of Eren since she will be OoC to the point that she better be an OC herself. 
> 
> AN: And another thing... I really love Levi so even if the age gap is a little bigger, I still wanted to push them together. Don't worry, I reduced Levi's age a little so he won't be in his 30's but he will be in his 20's after the time skip. (But I know you agree that his face looks so young!) 
> 
> Sorry for the long note! Have a good day, Everyone!


End file.
